This invention relates to an arrangement for adapting sealed capacitors for mounting on suitable supports such as a chassis or a printed circuit board. More particularly, this invention relates to such a sealed capacitor which is adapted to receive and retain a mounting ring after the capacitor has been completely assembled and sealed, and is independent of the completion of the capacitor manufacture.
Components have been provided in which a mounting ring is secured in a capacitor during the sealing step in the manufacture of the capacitor; May et al show such a construction in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,195 issued Dec. 19, 1961.
It is also known to utilize a retaining ring having teeth which lock under protrusions in a capacitor casing during the sealing of the capacitor; Coe et al show such a construction in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,025 issued Aug. 27, 1985.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of a sealed capacitor with terminals adaptable for use in electrical circuits and in combination with a mounting means for use on a support member, such as a printed circuit board.
It is a further object to provide a capacitor arrangement which permits the attachment to the completed capacitor of a circuit board mounting means at any time subsequent to the completion of capacitor manufacture.